Facing Patrick
by nanonine
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, pelayan kasir shift malam di resto Cajun Kakuzu yang paling cool, kalem, ganteng, harus menghadapi Patrick: Bintang Laut yang ngeselin. Apakah ia masih bisa mempertahankan imagenya?


Facing Patrick

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.

SpongeBob Squarepants by Stephen Hillenburg (bener gak namanya Stephen Hillenburg?)

Peringatan Sebelum Baca: OOC Sasukenya! Ceritanya OON dan OD!

Peringatan Sesudah Baca: Review laa~

Ceritanya Gimana Sih?:

Sasuke, pegawai resto Cajun Kakuzu yang paling cool, keren dan pendiam. Apakah ia masih bisa mempertahankan image bagusnya itu ketika terpaksa berhadapan dengan makhluk paling tak berotak di dunia ini: Patrick Star?

Jam setengah sebelas malam di restoran Cajun Kakuzu. Saat itu, Sasuke dan Naruto—pegawai restoran itu—sedang melakukan _shift _24 jam mereka. Walaupun mereka masih SMA, mereka rela melepaskan kesempatan main di malam minggu demi uang _shift _24 jam mereka. Karena gajinya cukup besar sih!

Kling-kling! Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya dari majalah masakan yang ia baca. Ada seorang—maaf, seekor—bintang laut yang sangat besar dan gendut masuk ke dalam restorannya. Harusnya itu jadi pemandangan aneh ya? Tapi bagi Sasuke dan pegawai lain disitu, pemandangan seperti itu biasa aja. Soalnya bos mereka udah aneh sih. Lagian, resiko _shift _malam adalah menghadapi makhluk-makhluk yang bentuknya aneh.

Bentuknya aja ya, yang aneh. Otak sih masih normal.

Bintang laut itu—atau kita sebut aja Patrick—berjalan ke arah toilet, terus teriak, "PESAN SATU BURGER DAN KENTANG GORENG!"

Karena nggak ada tanggapan, Patrick menggedor-gedor pintu toilet. "Kubilang, aku pesan satu burger dan kentang goreng!"

Sasuke melepas kacamata bacanya, dan menghela napas panik. Takut kalau pintu toiletnya rusak, nanti dia dipaksa gantiin dengan gajinya.

"Mas! Kasanya disini!" teriak Sasuke seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Si bintang laut, sambil nyengir-nyengir, mendatangi Sasuke yang sudah siap-siap dengan notesnya.

"Aaaa...aku mau pesan...burger keju." Katanya, dan segera dicatat oleh Sasuke.

"Lalu, minumnya?" tanya Sasuke.

Hening, tiada tanggapan.

"Haloo? Minumnya apa?" Sasuke mendongakkan wajahnya, dan melihat Patrick berdiri di depannya dengan liur menetes-netes.

CTAK! CTAK! Sasuke menjentikkan tangannya tiga kali, tapi si Patrick tetap diam, ngences.

"Naruto! Pinjam spatulamu! Atau talenan!" teriak Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Naruto heran, sambil menyerahkan talenan pada Sasuke.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke bersiap-siap menghantamkan talenan itu ke Patrick, tapi, tiba-tiba, Patrick tersadar. Karena kaget, Sasuke menghantamkan talenan itu ke kepalanya sendiri.

"Naruto?" kata Patrick, tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang memijat-mijat kepalanya yang benjol.

"Haa? Patrick? Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja dua orang itu reunian.

"Apa disini ada Kelpo, Naruto?" tanya Patrick, dan dengan seenaknya naik ke atas meja kasir sehingga mendempet Sasuke.

"Hei, hei! Jangan terlalu dekat! Aku merasa sedikit _claustrophobic!_" teriak Sasuke sambil berusaha menyingkirkan Patrick.

"Klaustrofobik? Apa itu klaustrofobik?" tanya Patrick, masih mendempet Sasuke.

"Em..mungkin artinya ketakutan pada Santa Klaus.." jawab Naruto.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan ini? Hohohoho!" Patrick mengangkat tangannya, meniru-niru Santa Klaus.

"Bukan! Aku tidak takut Santa Klaus!" teriak Sasuke kesal.

"Hentikan Patrick! Kurasa Sasuke mulai ketakutan!" kata Naruto panik, berusaha mencegah perlakuan nggak penting Patrick.

"Naruto, _claustrophobic _bukan ketakutan pada Santa Klaus!" sergah Sasuke gusar.

"Boohohoho!" teriak Patrick, mencoba menakut-nakuti Sasuke lagi.

"Sudahlah! Katanya mau pesan makanan!" Sasuke mendorong Patrick ke samping.

"Oh, aku lupa. Mm...bagaimana dengan burger?" kata Patrick.

"Tadi kan kamu sudah bilang!" teriak Sasuke geram.

"Apa? Kapan? Aku belum bilang!" lawan Patrick.

"Tapi tadi—ah, sudahlah!" Sasuke menuliskan pesanan Patrick lagi dengan geram.

"Lalu jus Kelpo—ah, bukan, ehm, soda—ah, bukan juga, jelly ubur-ubur—"

"Hei! Cepat, mau pesan apa?" teriak Sasuke kesal. Kesabarannya sudah menuju habis.

"Baiklah, Jus Kelpo." Kata Patrick.

"Oke, Jus Kelpo.." Sasuke menuliskannya di kertas.

"Jangan! Jangan Jus Kelpo! Soda!"

Sasuke mencoret 'jus kelpo' di kertasnya, lalu menggantinya dengan soda.

"Baiklah...soda dan burger ditunggu 15 menit lagi.." Sasuke menempelkan pesanannya di _counter _pemesanan.

"Aku tidak pesan burger! Aku pesan kentang goreng!" teriak Patrick.

"Tapi tadi kamu pesan burger! Aku berani sumpah kamu memang pesan burger!" teriak Sasuke kesal.

"Aku tidak beli burger! Cepat ganti!" teriak Patrick ngotot.

"Kamu beli burger tadi! Dan pesanannya sudah jadi! Nih, ambil!" Sasuke menyerahkan burger yang sudah jadi itu pada Patrick secara paksa.

"Aku tidak mau beli burger!" Patrick menepis burger itu sehingga jatuh.

"AARRGGH!" teriak Sasuke kesal, dan hendak menghajar Patrick dengan talenannya, tapi ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Coba aku yang tanya!" kata Naruto.

"Patrick, aku rasa tadi kamu pesan burger?" tanya Naruto.

"Benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku pesan burger saja deh." kata Patrick. "Mana burgerku?"

"TADI SUDAH KAMU JATUHKAN!" teriak Sasuke marah.

"AKU MAU BURGERKU! AKU MAU BURGERKU!" teriak Patrick.

Akhirnya Naruto membuatkan burger lagi, dan menyerahkannya pada Patrick.

"INI!" teriak Sasuke.

"Oke!" Patrick siap-siap memakannya, tapi...

"Tidak mau!" Patrick menyerahkan burger itu pada Sasuke.

"APAAA?" teriak Sasuke. Kesabarannya sudah terbakar habis sekarang.

"Kamu yang menyerahkannya! Aku tidak mau makan makanan dari tanganmu! Week!" teriak Patrick.

"AARRGHH! KESABARANKU SUDAH HABIS!" teriak Sasuke, dan ia segera keluar dari Cajun Kakuzu, masih dengan seragamnya. Ia bahkan lupa membawa jaket dan tas ranselnya.

"Sasuke..ia lupa membawa tasnya..padahal dompet dan HPnya kan ada di dalam.."

"Ah, biar deh. paling besok ia bawa lagi." kata Naruto cuek, dan ngobrol-ngobrol bernostalgia dengan Patrick.

Keesokan paginya, terdengar berita di koran, ditemukan seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk di depan stasiun dengan keadaan setengah gila—karena terus-terusan membicarakan bintang laut raksasa bodoh.

"Kelihatannya seperti Sasuke ya?" tanya Gaara, koki _shift _pagi Cajun Kakuzu pada Neji, kasir _shift _pagi.

"Ya. Tapi kupikir orang seperti Sasuke terlalu rasional untuk membicarakan bintang laut raksasa." Kata Neji sambil mengelap mesin kasnya. "Itu terlalu kekanak-kanakkan. Lagipula, bintang laut tidak mungkin tahan lama di darat kan?"

"Betul juga sih. Lebih baik, kita konsen di kerjaan saja." Gaara menggulung koran pagi itu, dan masuk ke dalam dapur, bersiap-siap melayani pengunjung.


End file.
